


Special Gift

by FarReach



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mute Corvo Attano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarReach/pseuds/FarReach
Summary: Emily tries to teach The Hound Pits Pub residents some sign language and finds an alternative option.





	Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [PineNeedles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineNeedles) for beta reading and tips.

At Dunwall Tower her mother would often act as interpreter for Corvo, refusing to let any of the parliament members dismiss him just because he couldn’t answer back like them. And when she couldn’t he’d often carry a small notebook with him. Talking to Corvo was only a problem if someone made it to be one.

Now Emily was trying her best to teach some of the Hounds Pits Pub residents basic signage when she was free from her studies. Callista and Samuel were the most interested in learning and picked it up the quickest, but they were still miles away to having a conversation with Corvo. Piero when he had the time would sit and watch but preferred using pen and paper when conversing with Corvo. Lydia, Cecilia and Wallace managed to pick up a few when they had a break from their duties. Havelock had thanked her for her offer but ultimately refused believing none of the loyalists would require the skill. 

Right now, she was sitting in Samuel’s boat giving him his next lesson. Using her right hand, she keeps it flat and presses her fingertips on her chin and moves it away from her face. 

“Thank you,”

He repeats it with ease and Emily gives him thumbs up. Then she presses her fist against her chest and rubs it clockwise while showing an apologetic expression before pointing over her shoulders with both her index fingers extended.

“Sorry, I don’t understand,”

The next one proves to be more challenging and he fumbles, forgetting to move his fist in a circular motion. Emily repeats the phrase slower, exaggerating her gestures. It takes a few attempts before he successfully copies it.

“You’re doing great Samuel. Now, can you repeat what you remembered from today’s lesson?”

To her disappointment he only manages to correctly repeat a few signs and the others he misremembers the order of gestures. He gives her a forlorn look.

“Don’t worry Samuel, next time you’ll do better,”

"If only you had something like those picture books Callista's always reading you. The ones for teaching kids’ letters."

It was then the idea stuck her. Ending their session, she went off quickly in search of materials for her project. 

She found an old book lying around the neighbouring abandoned buildings and with Piero’s help repaired it. Callista assisted planning the drawings, which ones should go on which page and any spelling of words Emily was unsure of. Every morning until breakfast she’d work on the book and then resuming after she was done with her studies. 

-

When Corvo opens his eyes, he sees Emily smiling and bouncing on the balls of feet beside his bed. She’s holding something behind her back that he guesses she’s been waiting all morning to give to him. 

Her drawings are laid out all over the floor, she’s probably been here since breakfast waiting for him to wake up. Corvo didn’t have the time to wish her goodnight when he returned from his last mission and hardly saw her the day before. He decides Havelock can wait a few hours to speak to him for the next briefing. 

Corvo sits up, throwing his legs over the edge of the cot and signs her a good morning. 

“It’s the afternoon Corvo,” Emily giggles.

‘What do you have there?’ He tries to peek around her at what she’s holding only to have her block his view by stepping away.  
“It’s a surprise, close your eyes,”

He complies and soon after he feels a book slide into his hands. 

“Surprise,”

Corvo opens his eyes and looks down at a roughly bound book. Inside the cover, Corvo Attano’s communication book is scrawled in Emily’s writing. He flips to the first page and sees a row childlike pictures with a descriptor underneath them. Burrowing his eyebrows in confusions he looks up at Emily.

“It’s to help you talk with everyone,”

Emily takes a seat on his right and points to a picture with two people facing each other with ‘how are you’ written underneath and glances up at him for a response. His lips curl into a small smile and pulls Emily to him before pointing to picture with a happy face. Emily beams and wraps her arms around his midsection. Leaning down, he plants a kiss on the top of her head.

-

Emily placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin the palms of her hands as she watched Corvo use his communication book with Callista, her feet kicking underneath in delight. She could already see how much easier for them to talk to each other and the other servants had even stopped in the middle of their duties to check out his new book and compliment her on the gift. 

“You can already tell she’ll be an intelligent empress in her years to come,” Cecilia says as she takes away their lunch plates. Corvo glances to her and gave her a small but proud smile. He flips the page and points to the agree picture. 

She found herself blushing slightly and a wave of anxiety passes her at the idea of her becoming empress so soon. 

“Emily taught us as much she could about non-verbal communication as well, she’s an excellent teacher. If only she devoted as much time and effort to teaching us as to her studies,” Callista added playfully causing Emily to pout. 

She stops swinging her legs and sits up straighter, arms resting across the table, “Surely helping my Lord Protector and loyal subjects is just as important,”

“I suppose it is,” 

They are soon interrupted by Havelock smelling strongly of cigars that makes Emily want to wrinkle her nose. He pays no attention to Callista, bowing his head in acknowledgement to Emily before turning to Corvo.

“Corvo, I’ll need you upstairs when you’re done. It’s not urgent but your assistance is required,” 

He turns to leave but Corvo signals him to stop and starts going through his communication book. Havelock doesn’t know what to make out of this and Emily can tell he’s trying to hide his discomfort. He’s used to talking at Corvo, not with him. Emily watches him closely, knowing he can feel her gaze upon him. 

Corvo finds the picture he’s looking for and points to it while looking up at Havelock. There’s a pause and Havelock does a double take at him “Oh, you need me to read it, yes” he quickly glances down at the word, “What?” Corvo moves his finger to another picture “about? Oh, ahem, there’s been some sighting of weepers not far from the pub. We’ll give you the details when we’ll talk upstairs,”

Nodding his head, Corvo thanks him. Havelock then quickly excuses himself. 

Emily grins, the gift was better than she expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from my work, many of my non-verbal clients use a communication book. Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
